


【九澤】傻瓜

by kanesilver



Category: Real Person Fiction, 九澤, 零鋒
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesilver/pseuds/kanesilver
Summary: 『他是真傻』有感。
Relationships: 陳零九/邱鋒澤
Kudos: 31





	【九澤】傻瓜

1

陳零九覺得，最近的邱鋒澤好像越來越傻了。

當然，他說的傻並沒有要貶低邱鋒澤的意思，他跟邱鋒澤認識了差不多兩三年，也有過很多次的合作經驗，在越來越熟之後，他好像才漸漸發現，邱鋒澤私下其實並沒有他在屏幕前給人的形象那麼精明幹練。

那人一開始因他邀請上娛百玩狼人殺的時候還是染著一頭黑髮，話不算多，語速卻超快，跳躍的思維邏輯與大膽衝鋒的玩法讓人耳目一新。很快，那個說話時帶著點獨特新加坡口音的人就成為了大家心目中的高玩。

而在工作的時候，邱鋒澤無容置疑是一個很有才華又有想法的音樂人，陳零九欣賞他總是能充滿魄力地主導著團隊，但又能同時虛心地吸收別人的意見。看著他在MV拍攝現場指揮著工作人員，大至場景佈置小至衣服配飾都能一一兼顧好的時候，陳零九忍不住就想，這麼帥氣的人，異性緣一定會很好吧。

但過不了多久，陳零九就發現，真正的邱鋒澤...其實遠比他想像中的傻。

慢熱的人跟別人混熟了之後就徹底地釋放了自己——陳零九已經記不清他在邱鋒澤不顧形象地哈哈大笑時，提醒他那是公共場合要冷靜一點多少次了。或許是文化差異的緣故，那人常會在對話中突然蹦出幾個奇奇怪怪陳零九根本就沒聽過的用詞，每當聽到邱鋒澤那些自創詞的時候，陳零九總是會在心裡默默吐槽但又同時笑得開懷。

也有很多次是他們一群相熟的朋友一起聊天，開玩笑的時候難免會講到台語或一些地道的台灣俗語，邱鋒澤也是露出一口白牙笑得連人都往後仰，卻在話題結束的時候悄悄挪到他身旁，然後湊在他耳邊問剛剛的話是什麼意思。

最讓陳零九覺得好笑的是那人在鏡頭前越發脫線瘋癲的表現。在IG上沒害沒臊的表白，無數個在節目上猝不及防就丟給他的直球，一句又一句撩人的表白還配上媚眼，陳零九承認，他一開始是有點招架不住的。

但不知道從什麼時候開始，他的眼神好像就控制不住一直停留在那個調皮的人身上了。

甚至明顯到連屏幕外的粉絲都能看得出來，還調侃他說他笑點是不是長在鋒澤身上了。

也算是吧。陳零九想。

因為你不覺得那個人傻傻的，很好笑嗎？

明明在節目上已經不顧形象亂用臉做表情又瘋狂跳舞胡鬧那麼多次了，私底下卻說自己很有偶像包袱連一張只是拍到他沒抓頭髮的照片也要在意。

什麼啦，這個人偶包的標準到底在哪裡，莫名其妙欸。

所以說，在陳零九心中，邱鋒澤——他是真傻。

2

他記得那場狼人殺。

自己是女巫，邱鋒澤是平民，因為自己在第一個白天要跳不跳的發言不坐好，他迅速地就被邱鋒澤一個人單獨票了出去。女巫死了導致好人輪次落後，後來，預言家被殺，騎士也驗錯，晚上狼人刀對獵人遊戲就光速的結束了。

把陳零九投出去的罪魁禍首在上帝宣佈遊戲結束時還傻傻地看著他一直相信的偉晉一臉懵——在發現自己犯錯了的時候他雙手撐在了額頭，滿臉寫著不可置信，還充滿著懊惱地低聲說了句「我錯了」。

他衝過去大喊，「我要跟你離婚！孩子是我的！」

大家立刻被逗得哄堂大笑。

這當然只是效果。區區一個遊戲而已，他才不會因為這個原因去生邱鋒澤的氣。

他只是覺得那個呆呆坐在原位懵掉的邱鋒澤很好笑。

反應過來的邱鋒澤一把跑過來扒在他身上跟他道歉，那人激動的反應和亂七八糟喊著「陳爸爸」「我們的孩子」的聲音讓他發自內心地笑了出來。那人後來在聽他盤邏輯跟玩法的時候意識到自己的錯誤，還委屈巴巴的扁著嘴。

陳零九突然就想伸手摸摸那人的頭，跟他說，沒關係，沒有人會怪你的。

邱鋒澤雙手合十說要跟四號道歉的時候陳零九也是滿頭問號，後來發現原來是旁邊的小傻瓜一直沒搞清楚狀況，以為票錯了女巫又歸錯了票，所以變得更加的愧疚。陳零九瞬間都能看得見那人腦海中團團轉的結了，他一時忍不住，又在那人身旁笑彎了腰。

邱鋒澤在玩狼人殺時暈成這樣其實並不常見，但這副傻傻的樣子莫名就跟陳零九心中的印象不謀而合——其他人都在取笑著說邱鋒澤今天不在狀態發揮失常，就只有他早就發現邱鋒澤其實本來就是個傻瓜。

不過傻得可愛。

所以陳零九從不否認，他的笑點的確是長在了邱鋒澤身上。

他甚至可以大大方方地告訴你，他沒打算掩飾，他的眼神確實就是跟在了邱鋒澤身上。

畢竟，可愛的東西誰不喜歡啊？

這合理吧。

過！

3

「你不覺得邱鋒澤很像神經病嗎？」

陳零九不止一次這樣吐槽過邱鋒澤。被說的人也從不走心，反而露出兩顆尖尖的虎牙在舞台上更賣力地跳著意義不明的舞蹈。

台下粉絲的尖叫聲簡直是震耳欲聾，陳零九也明顯的樂在其中，他看著他的搭擋扭動著腰跳著正體不明的性感舞蹈，開懷的笑意全寫在了臉上，然後就在那人失控快跳到舞台邊緣的時候默默地把人拉回來。

邱鋒澤在一瞬間被他圈在了懷裡，微微低頭眼神對上的剎那，陳零九彷彿看到了那人眼裡的光。

是彷彿把整個浩瀚星辰都藏在了眼裡的光。

那天晚上的邱鋒澤開了直播，是他們現在每週固定的行程。在鏡頭前的他一貫延續著在陳零九心中又傻又神經病的形象，只有一個人也可以吵吵鬧鬧嗨到翻天。陳零九常在心裡偷偷地想，究竟隔壁家鄰居到底什麼時候會忍不住投訴他。

「欸！零九！零九來了嗎？」

「耶耶耶零九！九澤CP讚啦！」

「啊？零九叫我把後台關掉...什麼意思啊？」

陳零九在屏幕前忍不住扶額，這個人到底有沒有GET到重點啊？他知道那人不太會用直播功能，所以特地進來打算教他不卡的方法，結果那人一看到粉絲刷他的名字又馬上興奮得CP上腦，完全無視了他那條有用的建議。

後來還是陳零九在直播結束的時候直接打給邱鋒澤的。

「我剛剛說的是你要在後台把其他APP關掉啦，這樣直播不會那麼卡。」

那人懵懵的聲音從耳邊傳來，「哦...原來是這樣。我下次試一下，謝啦，零九。」

「還有，直播就別這麼嗨唱那麼多高音的歌，」陳零九聽得出來邱鋒澤聲音好像更啞了，「你明天是不用唱校園了喔？」

「哎呀我會注意的啦，」邱鋒澤嘻嘻笑了兩聲，「零九你這樣好像老媽子喔哈哈。」

陳零九翻了個白眼，「傻子啊你，」接著又輕聲歎了口氣，「時間不早了，快點睡吧，明天見。」

「嘻嘻晚安啦，狼人殺偶像晚安！」

「晚安啦白痴。」

真是個讓人不省心的傻瓜。

陳零九默默按了按太陽穴，他是什麼時候開始當起這種保姆一樣的角色的？

但他決定了，如果下一次校唱之後邱鋒澤又再有直播的話，在回程時他無條件會把那人一把按在自己的肩上強迫他睡一陣子。

唉，保姆就保姆吧，他也認命了。

畢竟愛上一個傻瓜的自己也是個無可救藥的傻子就是了。

END


End file.
